


Always Been Different

by Gelphie_Supercorp_Emisue_etc17



Category: Wicked - All Media Types, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: Elphaba had no idea that Galinda is gay, F/F, Galinda has an eating disorder, Galinda perfects her makeup because she’s galinda, It's lightly mentioned, Lesbian Galinda Upland, Only Elphie and Galinda in the first chapter, Some Swearing, They both hate fiyero, but don’t do anything about it, but now she doooeeeesssss hehehehe, elphie just wants to know who it is so Galinda doesn’t get hurt, galinda goes on a date, other characters come in later don’t worry, they are obviously in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-19 04:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelphie_Supercorp_Emisue_etc17/pseuds/Gelphie_Supercorp_Emisue_etc17
Summary: “I’ve never pegged you as the lesbian type.”“Yes, well. . . I’ve always been different.”-@@@-Ooorrrrrrr. . . . . Galinda gets ready for a date and won’t tell Elphaba who it’s with
Relationships: Elphaba Thropp & Galinda Upland, Elphaba Thropp/Galinda Upland, Galinda Upland/Original Character(s)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I showed this to my friend and he said to publish it immediately, so here it is!! Hope you guys like it!!

Galinda glared at her reflection for a moment before taking her pinkie finger and wiping a nonexistent smear from the corner of her lips. 

“Galinda, really,” Elphaba inquired, a smirk on her lips as she watched her roommate ready herself for something. It was taking longer than normal for whatever reason, and Elphaba wanted to know why. “What are you doing to yourself? You’ll look like a clown if you keep going like this.” 

The blonde girl turned to her green friend, eyebrow raised and arms crossed. “Well excuse me, Miss Elphaba Thropp!” she snapped, surprising Elphaba. “I wouldn’t give you a hard time if you were getting ready for a date that you have in an hour!”

As Galinda turned back around to perfect her makeup again, Elphaba’s jaw dropped in shock and amusement. Then, she started to laugh. “Glin, for one, we both know I would never have a date, and two, you definitely would give me a hard time,” Elphaba saw the blonde roll her eyes in the reflection of the mirror. “Who are you going with, anyways? Ooh, is it the handsome new kid Fiyero? I’ve heard he has his eye on you.”

Galinda scoffed, though she felt a small pang in her chest when Elphaba said that. “Ew! Not in his dreams! Gross, he’s a pig, Miss Elphaba,” she informed her roommate promptly, putting a bit more lip gloss on, her pink lips perfectly shiny.

This comment made Elphaba laugh, leaning back on her bed. “Oh wow, Galinda Upland speaking bad about a boy! Well, I never thought I would live to see the day!” 

“Oh shut up!” Galinda cried, turning and throwing her mascara at Elphaba’s head. She smiled triumphantly when it hit exactly on target. “I’ll have you know,” she said, standing and grabbing her bag from the pink covers of her bed. She saw Elphaba raise an eyebrow and Galinda quickly stuck her tongue out in retaliation. “That it is not Fiyero and it never will be!”

“Then who is it?”

“None of your business.”

Elphaba looked up at her roommate, legs tucked underneath her on the bed. Leaning forward so that she could reach and grab Galinda’s hand, the green girl quickly pulled her forward and wrapped her arms around Galinda’s waist, holding her there. Elphaba smiled sweetly up at her, seeing Galinda’s cheeks turn pink at the closeness. “Oh come on,” she coaxed gently, rocking them both from side to side. “You can tell me. I can keep a secret.”

Galinda blushed harder, trying to smooth it over by tossing her blonde curls over her shoulder. She suddenly felt hot, and wished she had dressed differently. Well, it’s too late to change now, she thought somewhat bitterly. “I know you can, Elphaba,” Galinda smiled and booped her friend on the nose.

Elphaba giggled softly, a dark green blush creeping its way onto her cheeks, much to Galinda’s delight. Elphaba felt her roommate trail her fingers down her jawline until they finally came to rest on her shoulders. “Galinda. . . .” she whined, her chocolate brown eyes sparkling. “Please tell me?”

Galinda sighed deeply. “It’s someone I met at the bar a couple weeks ago. Nothing crazy.”

“Liar!”

“What?”

“You’re lying, Glin,” Elphaba accused humorously. “I can see it in the way you crinkle your eyebrows together like that,” reaching a green finger up, Elphaba smoothed out the creamy skin between Galinda’s eyebrows, smiling. “And you wouldn’t be making such a big fuss over someone who isn’t a big deal.”

Galinda’s lips turned down into her signature pout. “Elphie. . . .” she dragged out the word.

“You know I’m right,” the green girl cackled, pulling her arms back so that Galinda could pull away at any time. Her cheeks were hot, and it was then that she cursed Galinda for making her keep her hair down. Elphaba quickly pulled it over her shoulder.

Galinda’s pout deepened and gently slapped Elphaba in the face before turning to reach for her coat. It was early spring, and, though the room suddenly seemed too warm, the blonde knew that it would be freezing outside. “Anyway, it’s no one you would know or care about.”

Elphaba leaned back onto her elbows, almost completely lying down on the stark colors of her bed. “Well, now you are most certainly lying, Miss Galinda,” she said, smiling kindly. “I would care because you are releasing yourself into their hands, whoever that someone is. I care about you Galinda.”

Galinda turned and smiled, sliding her pale arms into her coat. “Thank you Elphie, but I do not need protecting. I can handle a date. Besides,” she paused, checking her makeup once again before turning back to her friend. She rested her hand on the doorknob and gazed at Elphaba for a moment.

It was only a moment, but for the green girl, it seemed an eternity. She studied Galinda’s bright green-blue eyes, the way they were able to be soft and playful, but mysterious and stern at the same time. She focused on the way Galinda’s sleek pink dress hugged all of her curves perfectly, her heels a dazzling silver that matched her necklace, bag, and coat. Elphaba’s eyes swept over her roommates face, makeup perfect, pink lips frosted with gloss and cheeks flushed with rouge. She gazed at her perfect skin and glittery jewelry. Perfection, as usual, Elphaba thought with a smile of her own.

“Yes?” Elphaba asked curiously, sitting back up and leaning towards her best friend, eyebrow raised.

“It’s just a silly girl,” Galinda shrugged. “A one-time thing. I don’t really like her like that anyway. It’s mutual, we both just needed something fun to do.”

Elphaba’s eyebrow raised even higher. She had not been expecting those words to come from Galinda’s frosty pink lips. She was surprised, sure, but not mad.

Not mad at all.

“What?”

“Nothing,” Ephaba shook her head with a smile. “I’ve just never pegged you as the lesbian type.”

“Yes, well,” Galinda huffed, pushing the door open. She turned back before closing it again, a small smirk on her face. “I’ve always been different. You understand?”

Before Elphaba could reply, however, the short blonde had shut the door with a snap and was gone. Mouth open in shock, Elphaba giggled a bit before falling back onto her bed.

Yes, she certainly did understand. In more ways than one.


	2. The Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out who Galinda's date is. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayyy, new chapter is up!! It's kinda short (takes up about two pages on my doc lol), but I think I have an idea for the next one so that should be up relatively soon. Writer's block is killing me right now lol. If you guys have any ideas for what you would like to see next, let me know in the comments! Hope you like it!

“Galinda?”

The blonde turned away from the shimmering water of the Suicide Canal, smiling lightly. “Hello,” she greeted, watching as the woman moved to stand by her side. She was slightly taller than Galinda, with flaming red hair tied back with a yellow ribbon, her bangs perfect. Her skin was pale and covered in freckles.

The woman raised an eyebrow, a smile of her own gracing her face. “You don’t have to be so formal, you know,” she noted jokingly.

“Oh shush Milla,” Galinda giggled, turning to look up at the girl. Shivering in the cool breeze, she wrapped her coat tighter around her. Galinda silently wished that Elphaba were there to wrap her up in a hug and help keep the cold at bay. Sighing, she quickly wiped those thoughts from her mind, knowing that she had to be in the moment to enjoy it.

Milla watched her with a gentle smile. “You’re thinking.”

“Hmm?”

“You’re thinking,” she repeated slyly. “And I think I know about who.”

Scoffing, Galinda quickly turned her back to Milla, instead facing the lights of town. They had planned to meet there, then walk around and maybe get dinner together. Galinda felt her stomach growl, and she found she couldn’t wait for that last thing to happen. Her cheeks were flushed, and she was slightly afraid that she couldn’t quite blame it on the cold. “I have no idea what you are talking about,” she said proudly.

Smile turning into a smirk, Milla wrapped her arms around the shorter girls waist and whispered in her ear, “I have a feeling you know, Miss Galinda.”

“Milla!” Galinda gasped, tearing away from her grip. Much to her displeasure, Milla erupted into peals of laughter. Rolling her eyes, Galinda grabbed the taller girl’s hand and tugged her towards town. “Come on. I’m starving.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be up soon!


	3. Stay With Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Elphie. . .”
> 
> Elphaba turned back to look at her roommate, a smile creeping its way onto her lips at the sight of the little blonde. “Yes my sweet?”
> 
> “Stay with me?”
> 
> -OR- 
> 
> After her date, Elphaba has to take care of a drunk Galinda!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness you guyyyysss!!! A new chapter!!!! Finallyyyyy!!!! Hahaha anyway, it’s definitely longer than the last one, so I hope you all like it!!
> 
> I’d like to dedicate this chapter to my new bunny friend Melvin, who I adopted yesterday! He has yet to come out of his cage, but I’m letting him do his thing (he’s eating right now). He was my inspiration for this chapter!!
> 
> Hope you guys like it!!
> 
> (TW: light mentions of an eating disorder)

Galinda would be lying to herself if she said she wasn't at least a little tipsy. Milla and her had gone to a bar after dinner, thinking it would be a fun way to end the night. Dinner had been fun, but Galinda found herself thinking about her warm bed and Elphie most of the night. She was correct when she said it had just been for laughs. Speaking of warmth, the bar, which was teeming with people, was like a sauna. People were laughing, dancing and talking, their sweaty, drunken bodies pressed together as the air around them became muggy and sticky. Galinda felt her muscles relax as she sipped on her drink.

She had lost Milla to a table of pool players a while ago and was now simply enjoying her night alone. The bar around her held tons of people, ranging from freshmen at Crage Hall to grumpy old men fighting over politics and such. It was amusing really, seeing all of the different types of people that were brought together, only to forget how they got a bruise or a hickey the next morning. 

Galinda giggled, her drink bubbling around her nose as she blew into her straw. Elphaba always scolded her when she did that with her chocolate milk at breakfast. It never failed to make the tiny blonde giggle harder, the bubbles overflowing onto the table.

Pulled from her thoughts, Galinda heard loud cheering erupt from the pool table. Her smile widened as she saw a heavily tattooed woman holler in excitement and kiss Milla firmly on the mouth. The latter smiled and knocked back another shot, quickly making eye contact with Galinda. She winked at the blonde before returning to her game, the tattooed woman on her arm.

It wasn’t long after that when Galinda started to get a bit sleepy. Her stages of drunkness usually went somewhere along the lines of sleepy, giggily, angry to flirty before she passed out. The second stage was usually when she got dragged home by a friend. But she was alone tonight.

Yawning, Galinda tipped the barista and gave Milla one last look. They had been out drinking before with Shenshen and Pfannee, so she would understand why Galinda had left. Besides, Galinda knew that she had her hands full with the tattoo lady anyway.

The chill from earlier that night had started to fully set in when Galinda stepped outside. It had rained a bit more while she was at the bar, which made Galinda’s glittery heels slip and splash a bit on the wet pavement. She briefly considered taking a carriage back to Shiz, but Shenshen’s high-pitched voice quickly filled her thoughts.  
“We should all try and lose at least ten pounds by the end of the month!”

Elphaba had almost had a heart attack when Galinda told her about conversation a few hours later. She had turned to the little blonde with such fear and desperation in her face, those deep brown eyes pleading so genuinely that Galinda couldn’t have told Shenshen “no” sooner. Nothing could beat Elphie’s bright smile that she wore for the rest of the day.

Still, despite her promise and her drunken drowsiness, Galinda didn’t feel like paying for a carriage. So, with a soft sigh, the drunk blonde set out back to Shiz and the warm, comforting arms of her roommate.

@ @ @

Elphaba had moved to sit by the open window about an hour ago. She had tried to simply go back to reading, but the heat in her cheeks and weight of Galinda’s confession, however random, plagued her thoughts too thickly to read.

Sure she had a tiny crush on the blonde, but Elphaba had never even entertained the thought of Galinda ever liking her back. Why would she? The woman was always being followed by the men of Shiz and constantly talked about them fondly. To anyone who didn’t really know the girl, and even Elphaba herself, Galinda was as straight as they came. Elphaba couldn’t fathom how a person like Galinda could fake being attracted to men. She was so open all the time! It drove her insane how she didn’t know, and this was the first she had heard about it.

After about an hour of reading the same paragraph over and over again, Elphaba’s burning body couldn’t take it anymore. Throwing her book down, Elphaba leaped off of her bed and ran to the nearest window. She could have sworn she heard cracking when the delicate pane of glass was thrown open violently. The night air washed over her green skin in gentle waves, calming Elphaba down as much as it could.

Elphaba had always enjoyed the cold, what with growing up in the sweltering, muggy heat of the Quadling marshes and farms, but tonight she had a brand new appreciation for it. A moment ago, if one were to lay a single finger one her (not that anyone would want to), they may have taken her to hospital. Galinda’s touch had always had an effect on her, but tonight was different than anything she had ever felt. Elphaba knew that the blonde girl flirted and joked with everyone, and that it probably meant nothing when Galinda did it to her. But with her fingers tracing feather light touches across her shoulders, arms and face, Elphaba’s body felt light a fire, and Galinda was the coal. 

“A tiny crush. . .” she whispered disbelievingly, shaking her head sadly. Elphaba was beginning to rethink her coping strategies when the door to the room burst open.

Whipping around, her surprise was so raw that Elphaba could feel her magic crackle violently at the tips of her fingers. Her shock eased slightly when she saw who was at the door, but anxiety flared when she met those glassy green eyes. “Galinda, what in—”

Groaning loudly, Galinda stumbled into the room and flopped down onto her bed.

Slowly, Elphaba got up and shut the door quietly behind her roommate. “Glin—” she started again before getting abruptly cut off.

“Shhh! Elphie. . .” Galinda hushed loudly, her words only just beginning to slur. The woman had a pale arm draped over her face and eyes. Those famous blonde curls of hers were the tiniest bit disheveled and just beginning to frizz, but for once, Galinda didn’t seem to notice or care. Instead, she kicked her legs around and almost hit Elphaba more than once with a dangerously heeled foot.

“You’re drunk,” Elphaba stated, stepping back and crossing her arms. Her tone dripped with rare amusement that only the little blonde could pull out of her.

“No duh Elphie,” her roommate replied harshly. Her arm flopped back over to reveal Galinda’s pretty face. Her eyebrows were pulled together in the most adorable pout, lips turned down in a frown. “It sucks.”

“Yes, I can see that,” Elphaba shot back icily, an eyebrow arched. After a moment, she uncrossed her arms and walked back over to sit next to the little blonde, her body on the edge of the bed. A green hand came to brush through blonde curls as Galinda rolled ever to snuggle against Elphaba’s side. It wasn’t uncommon to find them like this, but tonight, some of that heat Elphaba had been to escape came flooding back. Swallowing it back down, however, she managed to get out, “How was your date?”

Galinda yawned, her words muffled by the green girl’s leg. “Fine.”

“Oh come on,” Elphaba urged with a small smile. She jerked her leg so that Galinda’s dainty head had no pillow, laughing slightly when the blonde cried out in annoyance. “It couldn’t have been that bad.”

Sighing, Galinda propped herself up on her elbows, slightly reminiscent of how Elphaba had held herself in their last conversation. Her pout was still firmly in place, annoyed by her loss of contact with the green girl. Galinda shook her head, her mind too fuzzy with alcohol to form proper words at the moment.

Chuckling, Elphaba ran a hand through Galinda’s blonde tresses once more. “Words, darling.”

Galinda shot her roommate a glare before trying again. “It was fine. Wasn’t the best date I’ve ever been on, but it wasn’t the worst either. I told you this before I left, Elphie, it wasn’t really a date even. Just a casual thing.”

“Can a date with you, the great Galinda Upland, ever be ‘just a casual thing’?” Elphaba laughed.

Galinda slapped the taller girl lightly on the arm, blushing a light pink. From the comment or the contact, Elphaba didn’t know. “Oh shush Elphie! Of course it can! Besides, it was only Milla and—”

“Milla?!” Elphaba gasped, completely shocked. Galinda liking girls was one thing, but Milla too? Who was next, Pfannee and Shenshen? Nessa even? She highly doubted that last one.

“Oh calm down, you mean green thing,” Galinda waved her shock away, despite the small smile forming on her lips. “Yes Milla. Anyway, it was fine. We had dinner and went to a bar and she met this other woman and went to play pool. I had a few drinks and then walked home. I had fun.”

“Wait, wait, wait,” Elphaba said, her expression becoming worried. “You what?”

“I went to a bar after, pay attention Elphie,” Galinda huffed, moving to lay back against the green girl’s side.

“No, after that.”

“I walked home. . .”

Elphaba knew that tone. She knew that Galinda had remembered their conversation and ignored it anyway. She knew that Galinda understood what that meant and did it anyway. And, judging from her suddenly guilty look, Elphaba knew that she understood the conversation that would follow. “Galinda. . .” Elphaba started, giving her a disappointed frown.

“I didn’t want to pay for a carriage!” the little blonde defended.

“That doesn’t mean you should risk your health!” Elphaba said, trying to keep her frustration out of her voice. Seeing the wounded look on her roommate's face, Elphaba guessed she wasn’t doing a very good job. Sighing, she continued by adding, “I’m not mad at you, I just don’t want to see you get hurt. I get that you didn’t want to waste money, but your health matters more. No one wants to see you in a hospital again, Glin.”

Galinda sighed deeply, looking down at her hands in her lap. “I know. I just can’t get her voice out of my head.”  


Elphaba nodded, reaching over to take Galinda’s pale hands in hers. “I understand that it’s hard, but you have to fight it, my sweet. And I’ll always be here to help and support you, you know that,” seeing Galinda’s beautiful green eyes start to well up with tears, Elphaba leaned over and wrapped her arms around the other woman.  


Galinda quickly pulled Elphaba closer, crying into her shoulder for about a half an hour. The green girl whispered reassuring and gentle things into her hair, rubbing her back and rocking them both from side to side.

After a while, when Galinda’s sobs started to quiet and she started to fall asleep, Elphaba gently laid her down. Just as she was about to get up and go back to her own bed, Galinda opened her eyes and muttered, “Elphie. . .”

Elphaba turned back to look at her roommate, a smile creeping its way onto her lips at the sight of the little blonde. “Yes my sweet?”

“Stay with me?”

There was a moment’s pause before Elphaba replied, “Of course,” and climbed under the covers alongside Galinda. Both girls slept soundly until morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will (hopefully) be up soon!! I’m spending my days sitting next to Melvin, so hopefully he will inspire me!! If you guys have any suggestions for what I should write next, let me know in the comments! Constructive criticism welcome!! Stay safe everyone!!<<33


	4. Picnics Under the Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galinda let out a giant sigh of relief before turning to her friends. “Ready?”
> 
> “Only if you are,” Shenshen replied cheekily.
> 
> “Lets hope I am.”
> 
> -OR-
> 
> Galinda wakes up late and rushes to get ready for a picnic with her friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woahhhhh look at that!! I'm updating this fic after just under a year!! And to think, the last time that I updated this was before the pandemic. Anyways, lets not focus on that and instead celebrate the fact that I kicked writer's block in the ass! Yay! I hope you all enjoy this new chapter of "Always Been Different"! :)
> 
> (TW: light swearing)

Galinda woke up the next morning with a screaming headache and an empty bed. Her blonde curls were all messed up around her face, so she couldn’t see that Elphaba was gone, but Galinda knew immediately nonetheless. If anyone asked, she would say it’s because the green girl's sour presence couldn’t be detected.

Groaning, Galinda rolled back over, fully intending to fall back asleep for another day or so. Apparently life seemed to have other plans, for as soon as she did, the door to her room burst open. At first, Galinda thought it might be Elphaba returning, but all of those hopes were squashed as soon as she heard Pfannee’s tell-tale giggle fill the room.

“Galinda!” Shenshen called, her bright blue eyes scanning the room quickly in search of her blonde friend. “Where are y--oh! There you are, sleepy head!”

The girl in question simply groaned again and stuffed a pillow over her face.

Pfannee and Shenshen laughed, each girl taking a side of Galinda’s bed, surrounding her. “Come on, Galinda. We have plans today, remember? Fiyero and Avaric are meeting us for a picnic at Suicide Canal in an hour,” Pfannee reminded her, trying to pull the pillow away from Galinda’s face.

She didn’t need to. As soon as the words left the brunette’s lips, Galinda threw the pillow away from her face and sat bolt upright. “We what?!” She had completely forgotten about the picnic, and now only had an hour to get ready and walk down to the Canal. “Fucking hell. . .” Galinda muttered, her hangover catching up to her.

“Galinda, what is up with you?” Shenshen inquired, sitting on the edge of the bed, eyes narrowed slightly. 

“Yeah,” Pfannee added. “You seem off.”

Glinda squinted against the bright sunlight filtering through the windows opposite her bed. “Hangover,” she growled, pushing the hair from her face and tucking it behind her ears.

“Oh, well, it looks like there’s something here for that. And a little note! How cute!” Pfannee said, moving to pick up a small note card that sat on Galinda’s nightstand, right next to a bottle of what appeared to be medicine and a glass of water. “ _ ‘Glin’ _ \--hey!”

Before she could read the whole thing, Galinda swiftly snatched the note from her friend’s hand. Her reputation was already tarnished enough from becoming actual friends with Elphaba, and she didn’t want these two to tease her - or worse, Elphaba - because of a note. Deciding it was better to read it later, Galinda tucked it under her pillow. “Gimme the bottle and glass,” she ordered, ignoring the weird look Shenshen was giving her.

Unscrewing the lid from the pill bottle, Galinda gulped down two painkillers, followed by the entire glass of water. She silently thanked Elphaba (for she knew that was who left her these things), before throwing the rest of her blankets to the side and standing. 

The floor was cold on her warm skin, but Galinda quickly recovered in favor of rushing to the bathroom to shower and brush her teeth. “Pick out a dress for me,” she yelled to her friends as she stepped underneath the warm water. She had to hurry if she didn’t want to be late.

Years of voice lessons drilled into her, Galinda did a few vocal warm ups as she washed her body and hair. The exercises always seemed to annoy Elphaba, which made Galinda just sing louder and louder every morning. 

Turning the water off and drying quickly, Galinda ran back out of the bathroom to find a light yellow dress laid out of the bed for her, while Pfannee chose shoes to go with it and Shenshen dug around Galinda’s vanity. Galinda rushed to change into the dress and start her makeup while her hair dried a bit naturally. Normally, Galinda would opt for straightening and then curling the blonde tresses to her liking, but today she wouldn't have a minute to spare. So, natural, air-dry curls it was. 

Pfannee and Shenshen chatted idly while Galinda rushed around to finish her makeup and pin up her hair to be a little more presentable. The shoes that Pfannee had picked out (they were white heels) and a white sweater thrown over the dress for warmth finished the look. 

Galinda let out a giant sigh of relief before turning to her friends. “Ready?”

“Only if you are,” Shenshen replied cheekily.

“Lets hope I am.”

**@ @ @**

The air was surprisingly warmer than the recent weeks, and for that, Galinda was thankful. She had been afraid that it would be too chilly for sitting around outside, but was pleasantly surprised to find herself wrong. The sun was shining brightly and Galinda couldn’t wait to sit under it and eat.

“Ladies!” Avaric greeted slyly, walking over to the three of them as they neared the Canal.

“Avaric,” Shenshen batted her eyelashes and smiled back. Galinda knew that she had a thing for him and couldn’t help but giggle at her friend’s inability to be stubble. 

“Is something amusing you, Galinda?” Fiyero asked, walking up behind Avaric and throwing an arm around the shorter man’s shoulder with a grin.

Galinda shook her head, putting on her best smile. “Nothing at all, Fiyero,” she answered, silently wishing that she was anywhere else in the world. Or maybe just with better company. “I do believe that we are here for lunch, however, and I, for one, am starving. I hope you two gentlemen brought food,” Galinda continued, walking past the boys and towards the picnic blanket they had set up near the shore.

“Of course we did,” Fiyero said, joining her before everyone else did.

He sat awfully close, and Galinda found herself itching to move away. She knew that would be impolite, however, so she refrained from doing so. “Oh? What did you bring us?” she asked instead, smiling brightly. Being out in the sun was already helping her hangover and mood, and Galinda felt that if she kept doing it, her smile might just become genuine.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk about the ending of this chapter but eh. it is what it is I guess!
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated! Constructive criticism is welcomed! Let's all hope the next time I update this is sooner than this time next year lol
> 
> Stay safe everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> New chapter should be up relatively soon!! Thanks for reading lol


End file.
